La fête de la renaissance
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 18ème défi du Poney Fringant. Est ce que dans très longtemps on saura encore ce que signifie le 25 Mars? One shot


_- Maman dit que le vert c'est la couleur de l'espoir. Pour moi c'est la couleur de l'herbe._

La petite Gilra resta songeuse aux mots de son amie. Cela faisait quelques minutes que les deux fillettes étaient assises à côté de l'Arbre dans la Citadelle en s'interrogeant sur la signification de ce jour. Le roi était absent, car, cette année là, il devait aller fêter le 25 Mars dans la région du Rohan. Il maintenait cette tradition depuis son mariage avec la reine Heorth, fille unique du Roi Elder du Rohan. Ainsi, à l'aube du 90ème âge, le Royaume du Gondor et du Rohan était devenu un.

- Ma maman dit que le vert c'est la couleur de la renaissance. C'est comme quand le printemps revient. C'est pour ça qu'on doit s'offrir des pierres vertes le 25 Mars?

Aragorn se tenait à une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cité Blanche. Le soleil s'était couché et on pouvait entendre les rires et la musique de ce jour de fête. Il regardait vers l'Est pour se remémorer cet instant exact où l'Anneau a été détruit. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, il pouvait encore sentir sur son visage cette brise fraîche qui lui avait caressé le visage. La terre avait tremblé et une étrange lumière avait illuminé tous ceux qui regardaient vers l'Est. En un instant, tout avait changé. Malgré ses pensées perdues dans le passé, il entendit un pas derrière lui. La voix d'Eldarion interrompit ses souvenirs:

- Père, que faites vous ici?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à la hauteur de son père. Ensemble ils scrutaient l'horizon. Le visage du roi avait peu changé avec les années. Mais ça et là on pouvait voir le passage du temps. Eldarion rayonnait de jeunesse et d'énergie. Eru, tel un artiste, avait su fondre la beauté elfique d'Arwen avec les noblesse et vigueur d'Aragorn pour créer un être qui certes leur ressemblait mais qui brillait aussi de sa propre individualité. Une vague de fierté monta dans le coeur d'Aragorn. Toutes ces années, toutes ces batailles n'avaient pas été en vaines.

- Je pensais au passé et à l'avenir.

Encore trop jeune pour accorder importance à autre chose qu'au moment présent, Eldarion fronça les sourcils. Il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule:

- Beaucoup d'années se sont écoulées depuis la chute de Sauron. Depuis ces décennies de paix, les familles qui ont survécu à l'Ombre n'ont pas cessé de fleurir. Combien d'enfants grandissent sans connaître la terreur de l'Est? Combien de jeunes garçons rêvent des batailles historiques sans avoir connu le goût cette victoire? Ceux qui se sont battus contre les armées de Sauron sont heureux que leurs enfants ne connaissent jamais pareille créature. Mais, d'un même élan, ils regrettent que leurs enfants et ceux qui viendront après eux ne connaissent jamais les chants des elfes, la sérénité des Belles Gens. Ils ne souriront jamais à la résilience des nains et l'innocence des hobbits.

Eldarion avait connu quelques unes de ces créatures. Sa mère, elle-même, faisait parti d'une race qui s'effaçait gracieusement de la Terre du Milieu. Mais il peinait à imaginer à quoi ressemblait le monde dans lequel son père avait grandi.

Le roi cherchait ses mots. Il voulait transmettre un message à son fils, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on apprend qu'à travers les détours des chemins de la vie. Aragorn n'avait pas connu son père. Pourtant, Eru lui avait donné la chance de guider son propre fils. Mais face à cette tâche, le roi se trouvait confronté à une multitude de choses qu'il voulait transmettre à Eldarion. Il voulait lui montrer le bon chemin qu'il avait trouvé par ses propres moyens et ses propres douloureuses batailles. Arwen lui rappelait souvent que son devoir était seulement de suggérer et qu'Eldarion devait trouver son propre chemin lui même.

- Ce même jour, il y a tellement des années de cela... Quand le sombre royaume s'était effondré, nous nous tenions au carrefour entre deux âges. Mon armée était bien différente de celle que tu vas mener à la guerre inévitablement un jour. Ce jour-là Eldarion, la Terre du Milieu a perdu l'emprise de l'Obscurité, mais aussi celle de la Lumière.

Il se tourna vers son fils et le prince soutint le regard de son père.

- La Terre du Milieu a toujours existé dans un équilibre parfait. L'obscurité a toujours été confrontée à la Lumière. La beauté et la magie de l'époque où Morgoth a existé étaient aussi profonde que l'horreur de cette créature. C'en est ainsi pour le monde où a existé Sauron. Une fois détruit, les êtres lumineux qui l'égalaient en puissance ont aussi quitté la Terre du Milieu. Ainsi, il n'y a jamais d'obstacle disproportionné à la force de celui qui y fait face, ne l'oublie pas mon fils.

Aragorn savait qu'il s'égarait. Il ne parlait pas souvent du passé parce qu'il désirait qu'Eldarion, bien que fils de la dernière des elfes, soit ancré dans le présent et dans sa propre race. Pourtant, ce soir-là, le roi avait une leçon à donner à son fils.

Il se tourna vers la voûte céleste qui était à présent parsemée d'étoiles. Leur éternité fit comme toujours légèrement frissonner Aragorn. Les étoiles seraient encore là quand même l'âge des hommes serait révolu. Il reprit la parole et ses mots firent aussi trembler son fils qui ne pensait que rarement à de telles choses:

- Il y a tellement d'histoires qui ont été préservées dans les chants et bibliothèques des elfes gardiens du passé. L'âge qui commence avec leur départ, je le crains, va lentement effacer ces récits. Peut-être que ça et là une parcelle de vérité perdurera sous la forme d'une légende, mais tous les âges avant le nôtre se dissiperont dans la brume de l'aube de l'humanité. La sagesse que nous avons accumulée grâce aux elfes bientôt sera oubliée et nous ferons les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé.

_Gilra ramassa la petite émeraude qu'elle avait reçue aujourd'hui:_

- Maman dit que ce n'est pas des pierres vertes mais des pierres elfiques. Comme celle des elfes qui vivaient dans les arbres il y a très très très très très très très longtemps.

La petite brune secoua sa tête:

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Mon grand frère m'a dit que c'est des légendes, des contes de fées. Il n'y a jamais eu d'elfes. C'est des histoires pour faire dormir les petits.

Mal à l'aise avec la tournure de la conversation, Eldarion fit quelques pas. Lui qui commençait à peine son voyage ne pouvait pas comprendre la sérénité de son père face à l'inéluctable finitude de chaque chose.

- Mais Père, en tant que monarque vous pouvez vous assurer que ces histoires soient transmises à nos descendants. On peut les faire apprendre aux jeunes enfants... Je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait oublier ces hauts faits même dans une éternité. Avec nos bibliothèques, je doute qu'un jour vienne où on oubliera la belle Lúthien et le nom de chaque Valar.

Aragorn sourit à son fils. Les yeux du prince scintillaient de jeunesse et son père appréciait l'exubérance et innocence de ses propos. C'était ainsi que devait être l'ordre des choses: les jeunes devaient croire en l'avenir et les anciens accepter la fin du chemin.

Il se souvenait encore de ses années dans les terres sauvages où le temps ne s'écoulait pas et qu'il pensait être invincible et immortel.

Il leva de nouveau ses yeux vers l'Est et inspira profondément comme ce jour lointain où il venait d'être couronné. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher le passé de devenir un méandre de légendes. Le temps ne pouvait pas être arrêté. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'une part de vérité reste encore là dans l'avenir pour ceux qui recherchent de l'espoir. De la même manière qu'il avait trouvé le rejeton de l'Arbre Blanc.

_Les deux petites filles s'étaient levées et retournaient chez l'une d'entre elles. La nuit tombait et les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Des éclats de rire et de voix s'élevaient de chaque coin de rue. Les fillettes entrèrent dans la maison de Gilra. Toute la famille était attablée et le père racontait une histoire:_

- Cette bataille a eu lieu il y a très très longtemps. Malheureusement, nous ne savons plus grand-chose du déroulement de cette bataille. Nous savons seulement que cette victoire nous a sauvé du joug d'une terrible créature. Le Roi Elessar a mené une armée vers le Pays de l'Ombre sans faillir.

L'aîné demanda à son père comment se faisait-il que l'on sache si peu d'une victoire aussi importante. Le père réfléchit un peu avant de répondre:

- Après l'incendie de la grande bibliothèque, beaucoup de récits ont disparu. Il y avait des textes très anciens et même certains qu'on dit écrits par des elfes. Notre roi, comme son père avant lui, appelle le 25 Mars la fête de la renaissance.

Gilra s'approcha de son père et lui posa la question qui la tracassait:

- Papa, pourquoi offre-t-on des pierres vertes ce jour-là?

L'homme sourit en se rappelant sa propre jeunesse:

- Quand j'étais enfant, on appelait ces pierres des Elessar comme le nom de cet illustre roi et celui qui offrait cette pierre portait le titre d'Envinyatar pour toute la journée. Dans une ancienne langue ce mot signifie « celui qui redonne la vie ». Même à cette époque, nous ne savions pas exactement ce que cette cérémonie signifiait. Hélas, même aujourd'hui cette pratique s'est perdue.

Les enfants écoutaient leur père avec fascination. Ils ressentaient tous cette même frustration de ne pas connaître l'histoire de la terre sur laquelle ils avaient grandi. La mention des elfes apporta des étoiles dans leurs yeux et une multitude de questions auxquelles personne ne pourrait répondre fusèrent de toute part.

La petite fille chuchota à son amie:

- Le vert c'est la couleur de l'espoir.


End file.
